


Like a Prayer

by ms_MCR



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A bit of Dom!Gerard, Anal Sex, Fingering, Frank almost begs, Hickeys galore, M/M, Oral Sex, Whatthefuckiscelabacy?, face fucking, priest!Gerard, student!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard/ A student needs to confess his sins to his priest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S-I-N

S-I-N

He awoke with a start, sweat pouring down the sides of his face as he took shallow breaths to calm himself. The dream. The images so real, so filthy, so dirty, so fucking sinful. The touch of hands and bodies pressed to one another in a fit of passion filled his senses while he slept. Thoughts like these had been bugging him for weeks but never had they invaded his innocent dreams, turning them into a lustful playground. So much he had done, so much he has committed again less than a day after confession. All because of this one stupid dream. He had to make it right, even if that meant sneaking around after nightfall, adding more to his list of sins.

Throwing on a black t-shirt and his dirty black converse he heads out his dorm room. Snaking in and out of empty corridors, jumping creaky steps, and avoiding the vigilant eyes of old sweet looking nuns. Finally minutes later being able to quietly push open the wooden doors that lead to the courtyard, he sprints across it to the old church hoping his salvation would still be there. As he nears the church he sees the priest locking the front doors, then walking down the front steps to his little home behind the church. He slowed his pace not wanting to get there at the exact same time as the priest, when he felt that there had been enough time for him to settle in he took off in a sprint again towards the tiny house. Knocking furiously at the front door until an answer came in the form of the stunned priest. He pushes his way inside past him, the priest closing the door behind him, resting his back against it. Dropping to his knees in front of him he begins to confess.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned,”

“What are you doing?”

“Confessing Father, my soul has been stained by sin tonight from my dreams.”

“Child, dreams are just that though, dreams. They can do no harm, therefore they are not a sin child.”

“Father Way are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Even if these dreams are full of Envy, Greed, and Lust?”

“Well yes I would suppose even with those things you would still be clear from any mortal sin to your soul, seeing as you only dreamt these things and did not act on them.”

Having risen while speaking to Father Way, Frank once again drops to his knees in front of the man. Knees splayed out, with head bowed and hands clasped as if in prayer, he begins again,

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have sinned with the thought of Envy and Greed deep in my mind. I have sinned with the thoughts of Lust deep within my soul. I have sinned because I crave the company of another man Father.” He spoke these words with his head bowed to the ground.

“I said it is not necessary to confess child.”

“But Father it is true that I have not acted on these sins but I am going to. I want everything that I dreamt of Father. I want this man to use me Father, to hold me steady while he fucks my throat. To bite at my skin claiming me as his only worldly treasure. I want him to pin me down while he fucks himself into me until we both scream out in pleasure. I want this man to be you Father Way.”

He gazes, eyes clouded with lust into the shocked ones of the priest. Letting his gaze fall down onto the erection of the holy priest. Straining against the tight black pants of its wearer, dying to get to the boy in front of him. Shuffling forward still on his knees he brings his hands to the shaking priests body, rubbing his palms over every inch of him. Making the priest whimper in anticipation. Smiling he lets his hands fall to the clasp of the slacks undoing them pulling them down to join him on the floor. Revealing that his holy priest was wearing nothing underneath as his hard, leaking cock was standing proud for him to see.

“Frank, child, please stop…”

“I’m sorry Father but don’t say you don’t want this. You do, just as much as I. Please Father I am yours. Take me. Use me. Desecrate me. Claim me. Make me yours and only yours.”

With these words you could see the lust in Father Ways eyes, all his years of celibacy flying out the window in that one moment. Watching as the young man below him kissed along his length slowly taking him into his mouth.

That would not do though.

He said that he wanted to be his. That he could use him any way he liked. He had full intentions of doing so. Placing his hand at the back of Franks head he twist his fingers into the silky black locks, yanking his head back roughly. Making his cock fall out of the boy’s mouth with an audible ‘pop’. His eyes hazy and unfocused as he looked up at the older man. Lips red as rubies from the delightful stretch the priests cock gave his tight mouth.

“Take off your shirt. Then lay on your back. Now.”

He watched as the eager boy stripped of his shirt, now only clad in his faded pajama bottoms. Laying on his back obediently waiting for the priest. Stepping out of his pants, he abandons them on the floor as he undo’s the buttons to his shirt. Placing it on the couch along with his clerical collar. Grabbing a pillow from the couch he walks back over to the boy on the ground. Kneeling himself down he crawls up the boy’s body gently placing the pillow beneath his head. He quickly straddles the boys shoulders, grinning down at his eagerness to please him.

“Listen. You are going to open that pretty little mouth of yours. You are going to take my cock like the filthy little whore that you are. You’re going to let me fuck your throat until it’s raw. You got that?”

Frank looks up at him eyes wide with excitement at being used in this manner. Not being able to form any words he lets out a small whine in response, signaling his understanding.

“Good. Now open.”

Frank gladly parts his lips awaiting the sensation of the heavy cock resting on his tongue. Father Way guides his member into Frank’s eager mouth, enjoying the sensation he had so long denied himself. He immediately begins to thrust shallowly into the boys mouth, letting him work his tongue around his shaft. Flicking the tip of tongue into the slit whenever he pulled back far enough. Soon the slow pace was not enough, as he started to thrust faster into his mouth. Hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, making his eyes water from the lack of air. Grabbing the boys head in both hands he steadies him, fucking his mouth viciously. Letting groans and yells escape his lips as he wrecks the throat of the willing boy beneath him.

“Fuck yes…So good my little whore… That’s what you are right?”

“My. Own. Little. Whore.”

Punctuating the last sentence with a harsh thrust after each word. A few more thrusts later he comes heavily down the tight throat. Falling on his palms as his orgasm was made even more pleasureful by the feeling of Frank swallowing around his dick, greedily drinking up all the cum he could manage. Pulling out, he lifts himself off, sitting on the hardwood floor as the boy props himself up on his elbows, trying to catch his breath.

Father Way stands, stretching out his hand to help Frank to his feet. Taking it he shakily rises losing his balance, falling against Father Way. Quickly he apologizes, voice raspy,

“Forgive me Father for falling on you.”

“Not just yet child. First tell me the rest of the sins you wish to commit tonight. Then we shall consider your forgiveness.”

“Of course Father Way.” He says as he is lead into the bedroom.


	2. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this

He stands in the middle of the room shaking, waiting for some type of sign from Father Way. The older man circling the younger boy as if he were prey. Trailing his fingertips up and down the boys body, relishing in this moment that is under his complete control. He smirks at the the shivers he sends down the boys body with each one of his touches to his overly sensitive skin. He starts to slow his pace and comes to a stop right behind the boy. Pressing his flush chest to the boys back which is glistening with sweat. Wrapping his arms around his tiny waist in a possessive gesture. Franks breath catches when he feels the hot skin of the priest against his own, along with the feeling of the priests once again hard cock pressed between them. 

He tilts his head back as the priest buries his face into the crook of his neck. Inhaling the smell of sex that seems to be radiating from him. He shudders at the feel of teeth against his sensitive skin, teasing him by lightly biting patches of flesh. Frank lets out a loud gasp as Father Way bites down hard on the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. Quickly the pain dissipates as Father Way runs his warm pink tongue against the throbbing skin. He sucks at it darkening the bruise leaving his mark on the boy just how he had dreamed. He repeats this process over and over until he marks every space of available canvas on the boys neck. Frank only letting whimpers escape from his mouth, desperately trying to not to touch himself wanting to wait for the heavenly touch of the soft hand of his priest. Letting out an airy sigh as Father Way brushes his knuckles along his pulsing dick. Quickly the priest wraps his hand around it giving it one firm pull, thrusting his hips into Franks as he does so. Making the young boy bite down into his bottom lip drawing blood. Pulling his hand away from the boys leaking cock he grabs his chin in his hand pulling his face towards his own. Licking the drop of rising crimson red blood from the boys plump lip. Making Frank moan with want for the grinning older man, gripping him by the hips with bruising force he flips him around so that their chest are pressed together molding into each other as if they are one. Father way crashing their lips into a smoldering kiss, his left hand splayed across the small of Franks back with his right tangled into the chocolate colored locks, pulling and tugging to the point of bringing tears of pain to Franks eyes. He completely surrendering to the harsh and dominating actions the priest was inflicting upon him, loving every moment as if he were caressing him in a slow and sensual manner. Letting himself be thrown upon the ebony silk sheets that covered the priest bed. Watching as the older man crawled over him, eyes full of hunger and lust for the boy below him. 

 

"Spread your legs." 

He slowly and willingly gives himself over to the priest wanting nothing more but to feel the older man inside him. Kneeling between the lean milky white thighs he looks down at Frank taking in his half lidded eyes, swollen lip, flushed skin, and the all around glow that seemed to surround his body giving him an ethereal look, strange considering the actions he was partaking in were far from it. Father Way was eager to change that heavenly glow into one of passion and lust. He needed to leave Frank debauched and breathless in his untainted sheets. Lowering himself he peppers kisses along the inside of the boys thighs, nipping the skin as he does so. Enjoying the dark blemishes that were arising, contrasting beautifully against his pale flesh. Blooming and sprouting like works of art on the skin. His work of art. Loving every noise that came from between those lips, encouraging to go on. Encouraging to take him fully as his own and completely defile him. Raising himself back up he rest his full weight against the smaller boy, pressing them together till they were chest to chest, hip to hip, and an entanglement of limbs. He mouths at the already bruised skin on Franks neck, letting his lips trail up to his jaw. Grabbing his lips once more into a searing kiss, while he rummages with one hand in the drawer of the bedside table searching for his small bottle of lubricant he had brought with him so long ago after joining the church. Successfully emerging with a clear bottle he puts it to rest on the bed beside them,waiting till he was to take him fully. Meanwhile Frank had started to rut against Father Way, desperately trying to seek some form of relief no longer being able to wait for the pleasure to be bestowed upon him by his heavenly priest. Father Way immediately grasps his hips, stilling him.

"You little whore. Have you no patience? I am the one who is to give you what you seek. Now just a little longer and you'll be mine. All mine."

Letting keening noises escape from his lips is how he replies. Losing all his vocabulary in this one blinding moment of carnal desire. Letting his thighs be forced apart even wider by the long fingered hands of Father Way. Breathing short shallow breaths with his head thrown back, awaiting the pleasure he knows is to come. Heart beating a little faster as he hears the cap to the tiny bottle of lube pop open and then snap shut. Ears still stuck on the sound of the squirting gel from the bottle. Folding into the sound of it being spread on skin making slick noises of flesh against flesh. Inhaling sharply as he feels a cool finger press into him, opening him, preparing him for the dripping and slick cock of Father Way. 

Virgin until now he hisses at the bitter mix of pain and pleasure he is feeling. Eyes glistening with tears from the stinging pain, a pain that suddenly stops as the priest withdraws his fingers. He opens his eyes that he had pinched shut, to see Father Way looming over him as he guides his cock to his still puckered entrance. Whether his priest liked it or not he wound his arms around his neck and brought him down into a fervent kiss. Listening he hears the pants of Father Way as he pushes himself inside of Franks tight body, moans tumbling down from his lips. Feeling as if he is being torn apart he pulls the priest closer to him kissing him with more force surely bruising both of their lips. The pooling tears finally escaping from his closed eyelids. Waiting for the pain to disappear so he could enjoy this as much as he had in his dreams. Sudden burst of hot energy flowed through him as Father Way hit his sweet spot dead on. Making him cry out as wave after wave of ecstasy came flooding down upon him.

The priest had noticed the shout of pure pleasure escaping from the boys red lips. He consciously kept on aiming for the boys prostate loving the feeling of his cock being squeezed tighter and tighter by the boys hot heat as he clenched and unclenched around his throbbing member. Not minding the way Frank scrabbled at his biceps and torso with his hands trying to find some part of Father Way that was not slick with sweat. His own grip on Franks hips slipping as he tried to go faster. Not satisfied with the position he stops and pulls out. Eliciting a cry of displeasure from the writhing boy beneath him. Working quickly he throws Franks legs over his shoulders, resting his hands on either side of him as he pushes himself deep inside with one deep thrust. Both of them groaning as their bodies once again joined together as one. Neither one capable of forming words, just a mess of grunts, moans, and groans that reverberated against the walls of the tiny house. Growing louder and louder with their impending orgasms coming upon them. 

Clutching onto the broad shoulders of Father Way, Frank lets out one last cry as he comes in hot thick ropes of cum all over himself. Shuddering with the euphoric feeling that stretched from his curled toes to his sweaty hairline. His insides pressing down around the priests hot cock, he himself also not being able to hold on any longer. He pushes inside Frank and stills himself, releasing deep inside the boy filling him up with his cum. Making him completely his. Only his. Both lay there panting inhaling each others exhaled breath. Sweat dripping off of Father Way onto Frank, making little drops on his skin like morning dew. Still inside Frank he lifts his head off the boys shoulder and looks into his eyes, neither one bothering to move from their position. Tentatively the boy raises his hand to the priest forehead pushing aside the hair plastered there by sweat. He gazes back into the dark pupils of Father Ways eyes and opens his mouth to speak.

“Thank you Father Way.”

“It was my pleasure child.” They continued to stare at each other smiling in their post coital glow. 

“Father?”

“Yes.”

“Am I forgiven?”

“For now child. Next time there is thoughts like these bothering you come to me and I shall help you.”

“In the same way as tonight?”

“Even better.” The priest says smiling as he collides their lips together into one last kiss before drifting off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
